


When You're Gone

by TheScooter



Series: AnonDad [5]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScooter/pseuds/TheScooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier? Or single dad? What will your child do when you're gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Gone

Your wounds slowly heal. Apparently you’re not as resilient as a pony.

Turns out that the girls attack threw Celestia off at the last second. Zecora says that she missed your heart by inches. Or something like that, there was rhyming involved.

You’re a little worried about Scootaloo. You know she’s worried, but she’s not hanging out with her friends as much. Every day after school, she rushes home to be with you.

Sweet thought, but you’re fine. It’s almost like everyday she expects you to disappear or something.

Not like you’ll just wander away or be snatched or anything. Fluttershy’s taken it upon herself to look after you. She finally has her hurt little animal to take care of back.

It’s not so bad. It’s like an in home care taker.

You make it clear that once you’re able, she needs to go back home.

She agrees, but you’ll just have to wait and see if she really understands.

You periodically get visitors.

Mostly Rainbow. She brings some adventure books she likes so much and you even get her to read a couple to you just for the company.

After a week or two, you manage to walk around on your own... Well with a bit of help.

Once word gets out that you’re able to get around, Pinkie arranges a ‘Welcome Back’ party.

Any excuse she can get.

Before that though. Princess Luna requests an audience.

Fortunately, she comes to your place. It’s apparently a really big honor because the town goes into spitshine mode.

Whatever. You try to tidy up your place prior to her arrival, but Fluttershy’s been doing her thing and the place is already almost spotless.

For the best, you’re still not 1oo%

The day arrives and you’re on your own. However much Fluttershy wants to take care of you, she still doesn’t like being around important ponies apparently.

She doesn’t even knock, she just invites herself in.

That’s royalty for you you guess.

Huh, no guards, only accompanied by Twilight.

”Princess.” you say as you do your best to bow without pain. “Welcome to my modest home. Would you like a snack?” You were just preparing a snack plate for when Scootaloo comes home.

Luna gives a smile “Thank thee kind Anon.” She finds a seat as you offer her the veggie platter.

You nod to Twilight. She’s been through a lot, but seems to be holding up alright.

You manage to take a seat with minimal uncouth grunting. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

She swallows her food, “I have read all the reports of that fateful day, I was hoping to hear thine perspective.”

You tell her what you remember. The fights in the halls, The Director, Sunshine... She sheds a single tear at the mention of his name. She really does care. Celestia’s betrayal and... then you waking up after being shot.

You don’t mention what you saw while you were out.

You don’t even want to think about it.

You hear the door open. Yup, just in time, Scootaloo’s home from school.

Oooooh yeah, Princess in your home, that explains why she’s just standing in the doorway.

”Hi sweety, Princess Luna just wanted to see how your dad’s doing.” You pat the seat next to you for her to join.

She slowly walks over and hops up next to you, putting you between her and the Princess.

You focus your attention on Scootaloo, “How was your day?” Being a dad is more important that any Princess.

”It was ok,” she whispers.

You turn back to Luna. “Sorry, she’s probably just a little intimidated.”

Luna smiles, “It is fine... Scootaloo, correct?”

You look down and she just nods.

Luna stands, “Thine father is perhaps, nay, IS the bravest pony I have had the honor of knowing.” That makes you smile. “I plan a ceremony when he is capable. He shall be named the the first Lunar Knight.”

Luna departs and Twilight sticks around.

She tells you how Rarity is already in the process of fixing your armor. You’ll need to be presentable and all.

Scootaloo’s suspiciously silent.

You spend the night mostly catching up with Twilight. You’ve only seen her a couple of times while you were recovering. That was just to give you your sponge baths.

You know Fluttershy WOULD have and Applejack volunteered plenty. The reason you you asked Twilight was the magic thing. No actual touching involved.

She spills about how hard it’s been for her. Betrayed by her mentor and idol.

Once again, poor girl.

Scootaloo excuses herself and goes to her room.

Twilight wishes you a good night and heads home.

Dad mode activate.

You knock on your kid’s door and open it slowly.

”Hey Scoots, what’s wrong?” You ask. She’s just sitting on her bed, not really doing anything.

She looks up at you with sad eyes. “Don’t do it...”

”Do what sweety?” You ask, joining her on the bed.

”Do that knight thing.... what will I do if something happens to you?” She lays over you lap.

You inconsiderate bastard. You’ve been running around doing stupid shit. Doesn’t matter the reasons. You said you were a dad first, now you need to be sure to ACT like it.

But how do you reject such a bro-tier princess?

You don’t sleep too well. Hell maybe it’s an honorary title. Haven’t you been through enough already?

You were just so flattered, you didn’t bother asking what the job was.

Sleep finally finds you but you’re woken up too early.

At least it’s a pleasant wake up. You haven’t had your hair stroked like this in... well, ever.

Wait... You open your eyes, Fluttershy’s sitting next to you gently humming to herself and softly stroking your hair.

”Um... Fluttershy?” you groggily grunt.

She eeps, and hops into the air.

She blushes “Oh, I was just... Good morning.” Well, this isn’t the creepyist thing you’ve caught her doing. “Would you like breakfast?”

You sit up slowly, “I would like you to respect personal boundaries.”

She hovers towards the door. “You just looked so peaceful is all.”

She goes to leave “Wait,” you call, stopping her. You sigh. “Would you like to help me change my bandages?”

You don’t really NEED the bandages anymore, but you’re going to wear them for another week or so.

Jumping at the chance to take care of you, she rushes back over “Oh yes thank you.”

As you sit there, letting Flutters fix you up, your mind wanders to something you hadn’t thought about in a long while.

Well shit......

I know brain, I know.

”Hey uh... Fluttershy?” Whyyyyyyyyy?

”Yes Anon,” She says in a singsong fashion.

”Would you... like to be... Scootaloo’s mom... with me?”

Come on, it wouldn’t be all that bad. You know she doesn’t want to sex you up and you know she’s quite the little caretaker.

Huh, her expression tells you otherwise. “Oh no... no no no... sorry”

Unexpected answer is unexpected. “I thought you’d be happy at the idea.”

She finishes changing your dressing. “Oh no, I like kids, but I don’t think I’m ready to be a mother yet.” She hands you a shirt. “Now get ready, I’ll have breakfast waiting for you two when you get out.”

That... She’s weird. It’s cool, you still don’t exactly feel comfy shaking it up with ponies.

After a nice breakfast, you walk Scootaloo to school. You assure Fluttershy you’re up to the daunting task.

You wish you could jog with her like you used to, but you’re just not up to that yet.

She’s still pretty quiet.

It hurts. Not your recovering wound, but what she’s going through.

You see her off and think hard. You already asked Rainbow, she’s not like that.

You hate to say it but.

No, fuck you Anon.

I know brain, I know. Just have to bite the bullet... for her.

I know but, Applejack?

She’s at the market again today, selling her apple and apple accessories.

It’s cool. She hasn’t forced herself on you in forever. The worst thing she did recently was all too eagerly volunteer to give you a sponge bath.

Still think this is bad.

I know brain. All we gotta do is give up the beef occasionally. Small price to pay for Scootaloo’s well being.

She gives a wave “Howdy Anon, You’re lookin’ a bit outta shape. Maybe I could give ya a nice workout.”

She’s not going to make this easy, is she?

”I uh, actually have something serious to talk to you about.” You ask, idly playing with an apple off the cart.

She sighs “Listen, if this is still about that debt thingy, I done told you already...”

You cut her off. Just get to the point dumb ass. “Would you... Would you like to be kinda a mom and stuff for Scootaloo? You know, be around her, and me more? If anything were to...”

Damn, she cuts you off “Whoa ther big boy. You talkin’ bout a actual factual relationship sit-e-ation?”

You just nod.

She laughs at you. “Listen sugarcube, all I want outta ya is some sweaty action, nothin’ more.” Well, wow. “Besides, I already got mah hooves full with Applebloom and all.”

You can’t help but laugh at the whole thing.

You even give her flank a playful swat. “I thought you’d be all over it honestly.”

She kicks your shin slightly. Ow. “Yeah yeah. Nice ta see ya warm up to me a bit at least. Now ya gonna get any apples or not?”

Well, you’re nowhere near your goal, but you still feel pretty good about yourself.

Hm, what a bizarre trend. You have a problem, you run into a couple friends, get feeling ok. Guess Rainbow will show up eventually...

”Hey Anon, good to see you up and about!” Is she a psychic?

You look up and see your bro hovering above you. “Funny, I was just thinking about you.” You toss her up an apple.

She grabs it out of the air in one gulp. “Oh? pining over me that bad eh?” She floats to the ground next to you as you take a seat in the grass.

”Oh Dashie, you know it.” The two of you share a laugh.

It ends when she calls you a dork and taps your chest. Oh lowdy, it still hurts.

That pain, that reminder of your squishy mortality.

”Whoa, Anon. Why so serious all of a sudden?” She asks in response to your frown.

You lay back in the cool grass. “It’s just that... Scoots needs... No, I need somepony in my life. For her.”

Rainbow lays next to you, nodding.

”What happens to her if something happens to me? I was hoping to find Scoots a mom. Fluttershy’s ‘not ready to be a mom’, Applejack just wants sex, and you already said you don’t want to.”

Another hoof to the side shuts you up.

”DUDE!” Rainbow seems kind of pissed. “I said I didn’t want to MARRY you you idiot.”

”What’s the difference?”

She hops up. “Jeez you’re a moron. Listen I’ll talk slowly and use small words for you.”

That seems kind of harsh.

”I said I didn’t want to MARRY you because I’m your bro right?”

You nod, tracking so far.

”But I AM your bro, your best friend.” She leans in, really close to your face. “IF anything were to happen to you, knock on wood,” She raps your noggin with a hoof. “I promise you I will look after her. Heck, if that means spending more time with you and her,” She throws her front legs up in mock horror as she cries sarcastically “Ooooooooh no.”

Well damn. “You’d really look after her?”

She rolls her head back “UGH! Yes. She’s important to you, so she’s important to me!”

Man, there’s your stupid smile again.

She leans in again. “You’re so stupid, it’s almost adorable.” She kisses you, not a romantic sexy kiss, just a peck on the forehead.

She holds out a hoof to help you up. “Need to get you home.”

You tilt your head quizzically. “Why’s that?”

”Fluttershy’s still at your place yeah?”

You nod.

Rainbow starts flying off slow enough for you to walk with her. “She’s probably going through your undies or something. Can’t have her treating my girl’s daddy like that.”

Fuck yeah.


End file.
